Movable-blade broadhead assemblies are known in the art and are commercially available. They typically include an aerodynamically configured body within which the blades are fully contained during flight, thus affording a true trajectory to the target and eliminating or minimizing the air-current deflection (i.e., wind-planing) to which fixed-blade broadheads are subject. Upon impact, the blades of such expandable broadheads are thrust outwardly, thus presenting a wide cutting surface and thereby inflicting a large, and desirably fatal, wound to hunted game.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of the art on movable-blade broadhead assemblies: Doonan No. 2,859,970, issued Nov. 11, 1958; Bergmann et al No. 4,166,619, issued Sept. 4, 1979; Jones No. 4,579,348, issued Apr. 1, 1986; and Anderson, Jr. No. 4,932,671, issued June 12, 1990. Also of possible interest are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: McKinzie No. 3,138,383, issued June 23, 1964; Vocal No. 4,615,529, issued Oct. 7, 1986; Trotter No. 4,616,835, issued Oct. 14, 1986; and Albrecht No. 4,807,382, issued Feb. 28, 1989.
Despite the forgoing, a need exists for a movable-blade broadhead assembly of relatively uncomplicated design, which affords accurate arrow trajectories, is highly reliable in its operation, and is highly effective for its intended purposes.